galgoriafandomcom-20200215-history
Grandpa Echard
"Mh, smells like fuckin, like fuckin beans in here." :— Grandpa Echard :Davis "Grandpa" Echard '''is a American sailor and Beard Ops Veteran and the Rifleman of AFO Carinae. He is transferred to two different Task Forces, Eta, and Blackbeard after the events of Operation Dusk. He was never wed and has no offspring or family Biography Echard is a hardened BOPS Operator in Beard Ops and Task Force Eta, and an SAD Operator in Task Force Blackbeard. Echard has extensive combat experience in hostile planets like Korangula and El' Tenae. Echard was trained by the Delta Force training sergeant Eddie Fives to become a Special Activities Division Operator in the Allied Colonies of Galgoria. As his training progressed, Echard proved himself an incredibly capable soldier, consistently scoring the highest of his battle brothers in weapon and tactics training. During a test of his melee skills with his training sergeant, Echard broke Eddie Five's arm. With these accomplishments in mind, Fives assigned Echard to Task Force Eta, within the Beard Ops, one of the first commando squads established by the ACG, where he would serve as it's sergeant, and thus came to be known as "Grandpa" to his three squadmates, Willie Harris, Joe Carlo, and Montie Arril—known informally as "Blind Willie", "Joplin", and "Bricks", respectively. When the Console Wars broke out between the Galgorian Republic and the PC Confederation of Independent Neckbeards, Echard took his place in the Allied Colonie's Special Activites Brigade under High Admin Kerbitz Ore, and served alongside his battle brothers in Beard Ops on a number of battlefields, ranging from the deserts of Afghanistan, the halls of the PCCIN Orblits, and the streets of Korangula, to snowy Chaukula and the the plains of Ruchonga. Korangula The Allied Colonies would finally see action two years later, when High Admin Centrox took the army to the planet of Korangula to aid in the defense of the world from the forces of Oolakiacho. Echard and the other members of Beard Ops would be sent to Korangula in a deployment so hastily ordered and carried out that it would leave BOPS with no time to say goodbye to their training sergeant, Fives. The four operators split up, each boarding a '''Single Occupant Exoatmospheric Insertion Vehicle (SOEIV) independently, with the intention of rendezvousing once on the surface of Korangula. Aboard his drop pod, Echard spoke with ACSAB advisor Maj. Billard, with the latter introducing himself and reminding the Task Force of its objectives, assassinating Oolakiachan General Trylops, along with the Lesser's chief lieutenant, Ragnok. As the drop pod lander, it was assaulted by multiple AA batteries; Echard was helpless to stop it from quickly ripping off his stabilizers, preventing him from safely landing. Once on the ground, Echard was called upon to destroy an heavily defended AA position on his way to rendezvous with the other members of his squad, a task he completed utilizing a five pound brick of C4. Upon reuniting with his other squadmates, Echard and the rest of Task Force Eta attacked Ragnok in his command center, although the Oolakiachan leader would manage to escape. Task Force Eta tracked Ragnok through the cluttered streets of Korangula City, eventually catching up with him in Ragnok's evac site as the Oolakiachan attempted to escape in a VTOL. Ragnok's escape was prevented by the timely actions of Task Force Eta's sniper, Joplin, who used an extrodinarily placed shot from his SR25, hitting the tail rotor of the VTOL, killing Ragnok. While hunting for Ragnok, Task Force Eta had engaged a number of Chaukulan droids while their fellow ACG commando unit, Task Force Brinnon, blew through several nearby buildings. Echard had been in contact with Brinnon's demolition expert, Brian Dernholt, and had emphatically encouraged the operator to make haste. Once the buildings were cleared, Task Force Eta was given leave to exit and fire on the Oolakiachans outside, while Brinnon moved off to destroy a newly discovered Chaukulan Forward Observation Base. Once Ragnok was dead, Task Force Eta was informed via their ACSAB advisor that Task Force Brinnon had failed in their objective; three of the four operators had been killed, leaving Brian Dernholt as the only survivor. Echard and his Eta squadmates infiltrated the base—their route taking them through an area filled with Chaukulan mines—and successfully destroy it by targeting specific weak points in the base's nuclear reactors. Following the destruction of the Chaukulan base, Task Force Eta was given new orders, tasked with the infiltration of a Planet Breaker-class Carrier. Deployed in a nearby town from a VTOL, Task Force Eta made their way to the Carrier, using a downed VTOL's door gun to fend off enemy Chaukulans along the way. As they continued toward the Carrier, Echard and his squad were called upon to take out a second anti-aircraft cannon. The operators fought through a number of X-25c Chaukulan Exosuits and their Z-51b counterparts, before finally destroying the large anti-aircraft emplacement. When the squad finally reached the Carrier, they were met with resistance from an advanced Chaukulan drone, and a large steel door blocking the entrance to the carrier. The four operators were able to destroy the drone with considerable effort—with Echard making note of his desire never to have to engage one again—and they then called in air-support from a nearby Spooky gunship to blow through the steel door. Once inside, Task Force Eta split up, each of its members tasked with sabotaging and destroying various crucial systems: Echard struck at the Chaukulan exosuit storage racks. When Bricks and Willie came under heavy fire from a small number of Chaukulans, it was Echard and Joplin who were able to rescue them without incident. Their primary objective, however, was the capture of vital launch codes housed on the carrier's bridge. On the bridge, Eta came under heavy fire from numerous exosuit Chaukulans and stationary autoturrets, but still managed to acquire the codes before retreating down a branching corridor. By this point in time, the Task Force's efforts to sabotage the Carrier had come to full fruition, with several primary systems overloading. With no time to make an escape back the way they had come, Task Force Eta was extracted using a VTOL gunship variant through a hole forcefully blown in the hull the ship. The Defence of Korangula would be the first action Echard and his friends from Task Force Eta would see, but with the Console Wars breaking out throughout the galaxy between the Galgorian Republic and the PC Confederation of Independent Neckbeards, it would not be the last. Eta would prove to be one of the lucky minority of Galgorian Special Activities Division squads to depart Korangula intact and with no casualties; 4,982 other operators perished on Korangula's large cities.